wof_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Only admins may edit this page! This page is subject to change via the collective will of the Administrators. This is the Constitution of our Wiki, by le admins #'If you break any of the rules, the admins will give you a warning, or, by their discretion, ''possibly more than one.' #'If you ignore this/these warning(s), you will be banned for a week as a result (this may happen immediately if you break a more serious rule).' #'If you continue to disobey the rules after being banned for a week, you may be banned indefinitely (this may happen immediately if you break a very serious rule).' Rules *'Always listen to the Admins.. *'''respect is needed *'Keep everything PG-13' *'Obey copyright laws. ' *'Do not vandalize. '''Editing any page in a destructive manner will result in immediate expulsion from the group. If a page says do not edit, do not edit it! Do not edit a private page without permission. Posting relevant pictures onto openly editable pages is allowed. *'No more tribes. ' *'Don't be inappropriate, offensive, insulting, or vulgar.' *'No mind games or threats.' If you want to leave, leave. Don't start playing with people first. Admin-Specific Rules *Please do not put random stuff on the main page. Stuff you make, like YouTube and quizzes? OK. Random stuff like "Hey guys, I like pie!" or "fasjhlkasdj;sladja;s" will not be tolerated and MAY result in a demotion. It will almost certainly result in a mild-to-moderate scolding. *If Admins wish to perform a big act (deleting someone's page, banning someone) then they must consult with at least one other Admin and an agreement should be made. Misusing the admin privileges may result in being demoted. *Promotions should be made with the consent of multiple admins and, if possible, bureaucrats. Don't go around willy-nilly making tons of chatmods. *If you are made an admin, do NOT block anyone for no reason. *'There is a new inactivity rule pertaining to admins. If an admin is inactive for at least a year, then they may be demoted. If an admin has been inactive for a month, we'll try--we may forget--to leave a message on their wall. We'll try to do a few more warnings before a year is over. Once it's been a year, the active admins will discuss their inactive member and decide if his or her adminship should be revoked.' What You Should Also 'NOT' Do *'DO NOT MAKE 2 OP CHARACTERS''' *'Do not create pages that are blank or are stubs and never use them again for anything. These will most likely be deleted.' *'Do not create scenarios that do not make sense in a roleplay'. *'Do not kill anybody else's dragon on a fanfiction or roleplay without permission.' *'Do not abandon a roleplay session.' *'Do not spam into chat.' * Do not judge ANYONE based on gender, sexuality, etc. What You Should Do *If you have any questions whatsoever, ask an admin. They know almost everything that is happening and has happened on the Wikia. If you are unsure of anything, the admins will be more than happy to help you.They know a lot *'Create a profile asap so we can know u and stuff' *'Only create characters that can be used.' *Make sure pages and characters go into the right categories. *'If you can RP try to do so.' *'Create a page for your characters before you use them. Also make sure that you get permission to have your character added to the tribe.' *'Check out stuff' *'Be active and have fun!' Promoted Who to ask if u need anything *just me, 'Amethyst '(the best person ever) Category:Policy